the_ten_sealsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
"A rather aggressive people, in many aspects. Just as divserve, though. Because of that, Humans are the most widely encountered race of the Known World. But, the question, if that is a good thing, is material for an entire different topic." Prof. Dr. Ruwald Jennifer Faulstead, "A Journey through the Cultures of Levain" Humans are the biggest and maybe even most important races of the Known World, having formed its face today immensely. Their nations are seen as the centre of the Known World, to which the Southern- and Northern Kingdoms count towards. History The first recording of Humans in the world come from the old Meridia. There, they lived together with the Old Gods and their Pantheon, in an utopian society during the First Age, the Age of Peace. ''In the following Age, ''the Age of Silence, ''the ruling Pantheon disappeared and the Humans of Meridia fell into chaos and despair. As the land itself started to die and wither as well, some of the early Humans fled into all corners of the world. The last wave crossed the Waals Mountains, while some remained at the cliffside to the East. Those became the Dravken over the years, while the rest managed to reach the fertile lands beyond the mountain range. Those you settled ther, later became known as the ''Southern Kingdoms. Initally, they all spererated into smaller groups and tribes, eventually evolving into kingdoms and nations. The big winner of this Age of Mortals where nations like Tarmenia and Laiin, at the border to the Cravas Wilderness, and the Hansalands, counting Reggen, Gottsmund, Südmark, Earles and Covwich amongst it. Some even wandered further North, crossing the Bergian Sea, where they eventually founded Galawin, Berland and Haalfinia, now known as the Northern Covenant. At the same time, a new religion began to rose from Human society, replacing the believe of the Old Gods. The Divine Right united most of the Humans under one faith, one godess, Levain. During the Fourth Age, a second variant of the faith awoke, called Renetizism, bringing lots of unrest to the faithful. Today, Humans can be found on all the known continents, influencing the world with their culture, traits and believes into the Fifth Age of the Known World. Appearance As Humans like across several climate zones and continents, they apperance can often differ. From fair pale to suntouched dark, from tall and slender to short and hardy, Humans can be foudn in every form. It is this variiety, that makes them special, though. * Skintones: pale - dark skin * Haircolour: blond - black and all brown-tones in between * Iris: brown, blue, green, grey * Height: 1,60m - 1,80m Their haitstyles and other fashion traits differ from their place of origin. Culture Humans are normally considered to diverse, to name certain cultural traits. It would normally be wiser to look into the ticks of specific regions and nationalities, to see what their culture is like. Names/Languages The different nations of Humans have different languages, often defining names and surnames of inhabitors. They are also regional dialects and more inside a nation, but in general, all can be grouped into their region: Nations * Reggen * Gottsmund * Südmark * Earles * Covwich * Tarmenia * Laiin * Boralian Isles * Northern Covenant ** Rørland ** Leinenström ** Lillerås ** Sundheim ** Arding ** Varborg ** Stravien ** Troems ** Valrè ** Soboise ** The Tilmegen ** Bergenfall * Haalfinia * Meridia Religions * The Divine Right * Renetizism * Old Gods * Pantheon Abilities Humans always stood in contact with a variity of different other races. Especially, as they are the foundation of the Known World as we know it today. They are adaptable und diplomatic towards their surroundings. * Charisma: +2 for all Humans Category:Völker